Pain
by Anti-Cosmo Fangirl
Summary: Anti-Cosmo has a nightmare about his time in fairy world prison. It changes his perspective of things a little bit.


Pain. Pain. Pain. Such horrible pain. He was on lying flat, there was no walls, no ceiling, no floor, only black emptiness around him, but he was illuminated by blinding light. He was lying in something wet and warm, and it took him a moment to realize that it was his own blood. Back in fairy world prison. There were metal bars with wires on them drilled into his wrist, ankles, shoulders, wing arms, and hips. The wires let him know what was coming next. A panel of fairy scientists suddenly became visible, clipboards in hand. He could see their lips moving, but there was no sound. Then, blinding electricity came. He screamed, begging for death to come and end it. They stopped the power for a moment. His breath came in ragged gasp, vision turning red, and his tears were uncontrollable. The scientists were scribbling wildly on their clipboards. Then, the agonizing lighting came again. He screamed. "Anti-Cosmo." Jorgen's voice boomed over the speaker. It was muffled. "I'll give you one last chance. Give me what I want." There was a long pause. "never." He rasped, flecks of blood coming with it. "Then remember, that this will always be your fault." There was another agonizing pause. Then something landed on the "floor" beside him with a sickening, unnatural thud. A body? He turned, each small move was agony. His heart stopped. He prayed the next shot of electricity would kill him. It was Anti-Wanda. Or more like what was left of her. He screamed again, this time not from physical pain. He twisted, and unimaginable pain fired through his body. More blood. If he could make him-self bleed to death . . ."COZZIE! COZZIE! ANTI-COSMO!" someone was shaking his arm. He jerked bolt upright, panting. He grabbed her, as if he didn't really believe she was there. Then tore off the comforter, looking at him-self. No bars, no wires . . . just the scars from them. "Cozzie. Anti-Cozzie . . . you were screamin'. It scared me." She was gripping his bare shoulder. He pulled his knees to his chin, trembling. "Cozzie?" she whispered, grabbing him hard. "I-I- I'm fine." He cried. "Don't lie to me!" she was starting to cry. He placed his hands over his eyes, his body wracked with sobs. "Love. Love. Oh, love." He whispered. "Was it a dream?" she whispered, silent tears streamed down the sides of her face. He grabbed her suddenly, pressing her to him. "Dearest love." He whispered again. He kissed her neck, moving to her lips, making the circuit several times. He was still trembling. "Anti-Cosmo" she began to stroke the back of his head "are you ok?" "Yes." He put his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. "I love you. And I will always love you. Never forget that. I would never do anything to harm you." His voice was starting to break. She wondered was so bad to make him like this. He kissed her, very soft, very loving. She liked it when he was like this. Her Anti-Cosmo. Not the evil one. She placed her hands on each side of his head as he pulled away, turned him to where he looked her in the eye. "Please tell me." She begged. "no." it was very short, very simple. "Please." She pled. "Not fair when you use puppy eyes." He muttered. She looked at him expectantly. "I had a dream . . ." he paused. "I was back in fairy world prison." She was stroking the round scar on his wrist gently. "But, it felt so . . . so real." "It's over now." She cooed, laying her head on his chest. "But there was more this time. They . . . they . . ." his voice broke again. "They what, Cozzie?" his voice dropped to the point where it was almost inaudible "they killed you." She had been tracing the shape of his ear, but she stopped suddenly, mouth slightly agape. He grabbed both her wrist, placing her hands on his chest, humming softly as he began to rock her lovingly. He was humming a lullaby. "Go back to sleep, love, I'm sorry I woke you." "Not until you tell me that you're ok." "I'm ok." He smiled. She sighed, "Fine." Then she laid back down. He could tell she was tired. He readjusted the covers and did the same . She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pressed her to him, making her giggle happily. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He replied. Then she was asleep. So real. It had felt so real. He closed his eyes, letting one last tear fall before sleep overtook him.


End file.
